Perfect woman
by NaomiFuyu
Summary: It all started with a mission. Kakashi was ordered to watch this special jonin training. What happens if he fell in love with her? Will she fall in love with him? Non-massacre. Kakashi X oc, Nice!Neji. Kakashi is ooc
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon, 4:34 p.m. Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, can be found in front of the memorial stone, visiting his deceased teammates.

"Well Obito Rin sensei, I think it's time I try to pass a team. I mean Naruto finally graduated and Hokage-sama told me that I will have the honor to teach him and three other brats. Maybe I will just settle down as a jonin-sensei and find a woman or something hehe. Well I'm late enough to meet the brats I'll talk to you guys later."

Kakashi stood up and began walking leisurely towards the academy. Once he got there, he can hear yelling and laughing from inside the class. He noticed an eraser between the door and its frame then decided to let them have their fun.

He grabbed the handle of the door then slid it open before the eraser hit his head.

_Half an hour later_

The meeting with the brats wasn't all that interesting. His sensei's son's dream is to become Hokage, the pink-haired…thing is probably to marry the Uchiha, the little duckling's dream is to surpass his brother. The fourth one…well he know nothing about her except her name is Akemi Hyuuga and she's from the branch family though she doesn't seem arrogant.

_Flashback _

"_I am who I am, I like what I don't dislike and I dislike what I don't like, my hobbies are not interesting and my dream is a secret"_

"_She's worse than sensei" whispered Sakura._

_End of Flashback_

'_Well that's good, one arrogant bastard is enough' _Kakashi thought. The bell test is tomorrow and _try_ to pass them. _Try _being the keyword. Hehe.

The girl, Akemi, is beautiful for her age. She has midnight blue hair and the Hyuuga's white skin and eyes. But she's different, she is soft and he only noticed that in the Head's wife and her daughter. The girl though is from the branch family.

She looks strong but fragile at the same time though that could be used for deception. Her file has many unknowns like the level of her chakra reserves. The only thing that surprised him in file is that the girl is only nine years old.

His thoughts were interrupted when an ANBU 'poofed' in front of him telling him that the Hokage want to see him now. Kakashi nodded ignoring the way the ANBU emphasized the word '_now'_.

Walking to the Hokage tower, Kakashi was still thinking about what Hokage-sama would want. Certainly not a mission unless it's for his team though he didn't pass them. Lord Hokage, for some unknown reason, has a lot of faith in them.

He knocked on the door knowing Hokage-sama already had sensed him. "Come in" said a voice and Kakashi obliged.

He noticed how the Hokage is smirking evilly like the time he once tried to play matchmaker. He winced once he remembered the fan girl's squeals. "So, Hokage-sama you summoned me?

"I have a mission for you only and before you say you already have a team to test tomorrow let me just tell you that it's inside the village"

"There's an imposter?"

"No Kakashi, I want you to watch a special jonin of ours training. Her comrades that help her in her missions wrote in the report that she can manipulate 2 sub-elements and all the 5 main elements. Wind, water, lightning, earth, fire, snow and sand. She's the head of the Fuyu clan. The winter clan. Her name is Naomi Fuyu. Here's her file and in you'll also have to ask her about her training schedule" Hokage-sama said while handing the copy-ninja Naomi's profile.

"Doesn't she have to own a kekkei genkai to be able to manipulate sub-elements?"

"The kekkei genkai of the Fuyu clan is called the element manipulator. It means that she can combine any main elements and turn it to a sub-element and she can also manipulate blood meaning our body. Sometimes she doesn't even need chakra."

"When do I start watching her?" asked Kakashi trying to act unfazed by the woman's power.

"Now, she's in training ground 18. I want you to report to me at the end of every week until the end of the year. By the way she's single and you can befriend her if you want, she brought light to many people's life." Ahh, so that's what the smirk was about.

When Kakashi got out of the office, the God of the Shinobi looked at the pile of papers before yelling "WHY!" in frustration.

Ah, paperwork is indeed every kage's enemy.

While Kakashi was making his way towards the training ground, he was thinking about what heard about her. He heard Anko saying that she's amazing and very generous but he still thinks she's an arrogant brat. He decided he could open the file to know who she truly is.

Name: Naomi Fuyu

Gender: female

Birthdate: August 8

Age: 21

Blood type: negative O

Status: ninja

Rank: special jonin

Level: Low kage level

Level of chakra reserves: High kage level

Affinities: water, wind

Specialties: Taijutsu, poisons and antidotes, Fuuinjutsu, weapons, infiltration

Summons: Wolves

Missions: 45 D-ranks, 38 C-ranks, 31 B-ranks, 27 A-ranks, 43 S-ranks, 26 SS-ranks, 16 SSS-ranks

Info: Genin at six, chunin at seven, jonin at nine, ANBU at 11. Retired from ANBU at 17 to become a jonin and a clan head after the death of her parents from an unknown disease. Not married and never been in a relationship. Her skills are remarkable even the Hokage commented saying _"Her will of fire is what helps her become strong and acknowledged."_ She was acknowledged by many clans even the Uchiha and Hyuuga. Respected by all three of the legendary sannin and Hokage himself. After the first year in a jonin rank, she earned the name: White Wolf of Konoha in the bingo book. Her father married a Yuki from Kirigakure and hade her with twins, a boy and girl.

"Wow" breathed Kakashi not even realizing that he entered training ground 18.

"Watch out!" yelled a voice and the next thing he knows he's under a pile of snow. He tried to get to stand up but he was freezing cold and can't move.

"I-I'm so sorry" he heard a soft feminine voice say. Slowly all the pile of snow was levitated above him before it was moved to the other side of the training ground. Kakashi's eyes fluttering open, alarming the owner of the voice.

Kakashi's point of view

I saw the cutest girl I've ever seen when I opened my eyes. I'm not even sure if I was dreaming or not. She has pure white hair, sapphire blue eyes, cute button nose, soft pink kissable lips, flushed cheeks and pale skin.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a soft voice and eyes full of guilt.

I blushed noticing that I was staring at her. "Y-Yeah" I stuttered. She smiled beautifully before standing up and a held her hand to me. I took her small hand in mine and couldn't help thinking that it fits in my hand. I stood up and picked up the file with me then thanked her before telling her why was I here.

"Hokage-sama gave me a mission of reporting to him about your training. Ever since he read the reports of mission saying that you could manipulate all the 5 main elements and 2 sub-elements he was interested"

"Okay then" she said nodding understandingly.

"I will just sit by a tree and watch you, my name is Kakashi Hatake, a special jonin"

"Nice to meet you Kakashi-san"

"You make me sound old, Kakashi-kun or just Kakashi is fine"

"Okay, Kakashi-kun" she chuckled.

She walked towards the pile of snow leaving me to walk to a tree. I sat down and had a good view of her even though she's not even near me. I got to say she has a nice figure.

She was wearing a sleeveless purple hoodie T and black capris pants. I noticed that on the back of her hoodie T there was her clan symbol, a snowflake.

The Fuyu clan, also known as the winter clan, is one of the most respected clans and feared by enemies but not allies or friends. The Fuyu clan are known for their beautiful women and handsome men. They are also known for their kindness, generosity and gentleness.

People say that they have pure spirits and I'm starting to believe them.


	2. Chapter 2

_4 hours later (Still Kakashi's point of view)_

She was so graceful, I mean yeah other kunoichis are also graceful but do they look beautiful while moving while fighting.

If I spar with her I going to lose, I just know it. No wonder her name is Naomi, maybe she won't mind it if she met my team, if they passed.

How did I not work with her? I mean I met almost every known jonin, special or not.

I heard about her but I thought she arrogant not gentle, kind, soft, sweet…oh wait I don't know that since I hadn't really taste her before…bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

A melodic voice snapped me out my thoughts then I looked beside me and noticed that she's squatting next to me with her eyes full of concern.

Oh how I would love to keep looking into her eyes all day! I love that exhausted look on her face. Her small pink lips parted for her to pant before moving into a pattern I couldn't remember since I was busy staring at her lips.

"Did you say something?" I asked after I got myself together.

"Yeah, I asked you if you're okay, you were kinda spacing out" she chuckled.

"O-Oh sorry, don't worry though, by the way how come I didn't notice you in jonin meetings?" I asked trying to make a conversation. She probably realized this too because she shifted so she wasn't squatting anymore but sitting cross-legged.

"It's probably either because I miss them for clan issues or meetings. Or it's probably because I sit in the corner of the room. I don't why but I hate it when someone's staring at me because of my white hair. I mean come on, that ex-chunin, Mizuki, had white hair and nobody questioned him but me well…"

I laughed at her misfortune. Oh boy! She looks even cuter when she's exasperated.

"Not funny" she pouted cutely. I couldn't help myself and kissed her red cheek. Even though I still had my mask, I felt her cheek, it was warm and unbelievably soft. I looked at her expecting her to be blushing (not that it will show anyway since her cheeks are always red), I found her smiling at me with her eyes closed as if she was used to it.

The thought of someone kissing her cheek made rage boil in my chest. She must have understood my unasked question by my raised eyebrow because she replied.

"Genma, Anko, Kurenai, Hayate, Asuma, Yugao and Gai keep doing that because according to them, I'm very cute"

Well they're not lying.

"You know you don't seem like the way Asuma and Anko said" she commented.

"Oh no, what did they say?" I groaned.

"Asuma said that you're laid-back and lazy but you can be a good friend when you want to be"

"Do you confirm these opinions?" I asked truly curious.

"Well, laid-back, a bit and lazy, well… not quite sure of that though I'm pretty sure that the last one is true since you seem like a loyal and friendly one"

Wow, that last part meant a lot to me. "What did Anko say?" I asked warily because I know how stupid Anko could be.

"She said that you're cute and handsome even though that she didn't see under your mask. And I'm not sure if I can confirm them." she said.

I have one last test though. Okay maybe a few.

"If I needed a shoulder would you give me yours? If I had a secret would you pry it out of me? If you are in a mission and the enemy had taken a hostage from you team, would you abandon the mission to save you comrade or vice versa? And what's your nindo?"

She seemed surprised by the consecutive questions but she answered them nonetheless.

"Yes, I will lend you a shoulder whenever you need it day or night just don't hesitate"

Don't worry, I won't hesitate.

"No, I won't pry anything if you don't want to tell me though if you're ready to tell me or want to tell me then I'm all ears."

I would tell you anything you want to hear in a heartbeat.

"I would not abandon the mission unless I had no choice but I will save my comrade for I do not like to be a scum"

I love your loyalty and determination though I love everything about you already even though I just met you today.

"You know I have a nindo I got from my old teammate, my nindo is this: Those who break the rules are scum that's true but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum" I said.

"Mine's a bit similar, my nindo is this: I will never abandon a comrade in a mission unless the mission affects many people's lives. It's getting late, we should go home."

"You're right, I'll walk you home" I said before I even registered the words that came out.

"Only if it isn't any bother"

You're not a bother at all my love. "You are my new friend, from now on nothing you ask for would be a bother to me." I said and she nodded a thank you.

I stood up and picked up the file with me then held a hand out to Naomi to which she took gratefully.

We walked towards her clan compound in silence which I intended to break. I turned to her and my breathe hitched. She looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight.

I snapped out of my reverie then asked her an important question. "Naomi, the Hokage asked me to make sure of your training schedule, so if you don't mind…"

"Ahh, okay then let's see my training starts from 7:30 a.m and ends 12:00 in training ground 18 and if it's taken I go to Training ground 2. I only train from Sunday till Thursday. I know that the genin tests are tomorrow so when you're done you can come and I'll report to you if you're late" she said winking at me at the last part.

Rumors these days! I thought as I blushed a bit embarrassed. She chuckled, amused by my reaction.

"It's alright, I don't mind you being late." she said. "Will the Hokage send a substitute for you if you had gone to missions with your team?"

"That's if they pass my test. If they don't pass the test and I still go to missions I could just leave a shadow clone with you. If they passed and we went on missions then I'll leave a shadow clone with them." I replied.

"Who's in your team anyway?" she asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the brother of the heir of his clan" I voiced

"I sympathize you" she commented

"Sakura Haruno, the Uchiha's number one fangirl"

"I feel for you" she continued and I laughed unable to keep it in me anymore.

"And Naruto Uzumaki" I finished after I regained my composure.

"You're lucky" she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Naruto, there's something about him, he's so optimistic, you know?"

"No, I don't know" I replied truthfully.

"Well you deserve to know" She said softly. "I may not know you well but I'm good at reading people and you seem like the type who went through a lot. For that you are strong to still stand like this"

I almost cried but I didn't allow myself.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then" she said after we stopped in front of her clan's compound.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow" I replied, a bit disappointed that I won't spend the night talking to her. I shunshined to my empty apartment before going to bed and having the best sleep I had in a few years.

She's the perfect woman. I still have a few tests though.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning_

Kakashi's point of view

I woke up and took my time to finish my morning routine. I'm late by one hour. Oh well, I'll just spend another hour with Naomi before I go test the brats.

Oh wait, I can't do that since her training starts 7:30 and now it's 6:03. Maybe if I test the brats earlier then I get more time to spend with her.

I arrived at training ground 7 and saw Naruto and Sakura asleep, Sasuke leaning against the tree brooding and Akemi…sitting on the grass while drawing.

I 'poofed' in front of them and the two brats woke up yelling: "YOU'RE LATE!"

Akemi's lips twitched a bit upwards then changed into a small smile. Sasuke just opened his eyes grunted looking very annoyed. Out of each reactions, I like Akemi's, she's a cute kid.

"Okay everyone, I have three bells and you have to get them from me, you have an hour and a half. When I say go you go…Go!"

All of them dispersed except Akemi who just walked under a tree and started meditating. I raised an eyebrow at her action then ignored it and looked for the others. I turned around and noticed all four of them including Akemi are standing together looking smug… well except Akemi she only has a small smile.

"Do you want to fail?" I asked.

"Why would we Kakashi-sensei?! We already have the bells!" Yelled Naruto.

I looked down at my belt and surprisingly I didn't see any bells. "Explain"

"Well Akemi-chan casted a genjutsu on you the moment you appeared in the training ground which was a distraction while Naruto was making a seal for creating a sound barrier for the bells in case they made any noise which only needed a small tag that was in my hand and once I caught the bell it activated. Sasuke-kun kept…encouraging us?" explained Sakura.

"Akemi, Naruto, do you have skills I should know about?" I asked curiously ignoring the fact that Sasuke didn't help them at all.

"Yes but I prefer to tell you later, I must meet up with my other sensei." Akemi replied.

"Me too, Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto.

"You have another sensei?!" yelled Sasuke. I bet he's jealous.

"Yes, she was our sensei before we became genin, we are officially genins…right?" Akemi asked me.

"Only if you answer this question and if at least one of you got it right then you pass. What is the purpose of this test?" I replied.

"That's easy! It's to get a bell, I am right?!" Asked Naruto.

"No" I replied lazily.

"Is it to test our intelligence?" Sakura asked

"Nop" I answered.

"Idiots, it's to test our abilities" said Sasuke confidently.

"Not even close, you have one last chance, Akemi?"

Sakura and Sasuke glared at her while Naruto just cheered her on.

"Come on Akemi-chan! You're the smartest!"

"Teamwork" was her answer.

"Correct, you all pass because of her, you should thank her." I said.

"Thank you Akemi-chan!"

"She was supposed to help us, it's her job."

"Sasuke-kun is right!"

I sighed. "Okay, training starts tomorrow meet me at the bridge on 5:00 a.m, right now I want you to meet my friend, her name is Naomi Fuyu, come on!"

They all walked behind me not so silently, Akemi was drawing though I could barely hear the pencil, Sasuke and Naruto were fighting and Sakura was defending 'her Sasuke-kun'.

"Akemi Naruto, aren't you supposed to meet up with your sensei?" I asked.

"Naomi is my sensei" replied Akemi.

"Yeah she's also the one who's teaching me fuuinjutsu" said Naruto.

So she's the one who taught him that sound barrier.

We stepped our feet on training ground 18 and the first thing I noticed was that Itachi Uchiha was there.

"Yo!" I greeted.

"Hey Kakashi-kun, Sasuke, Naruto-kun, Akemi-chan, Sakura" Naomi replied.

"How did you know Sasuke-kun's name and mine?!" asked Sakura.

"Kakashi-kun told me about having a team so I suppose they passed. Good job, Naruto-kun, Akemi-chan."

"Thank you Naomi-sensei!" both Akemi and Naruto said.

"Itachi-nii-san, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Naomi-senpai is helping me in my Taijutsu and teaching how to be a good clan head."

"Naomi-chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. She nodded before leading me far away from the gang to hear us.

"I was wondering since you have been teaching two kids, can you help a certain copy ninja that has no experience whatsoever?"

"Anytime Kakashi-kun" she chuckled. "Tomorrow I'm taking a break since I learned another sub-element"

"What's that?" I asked once we started walking towards the others.

"Wood" she answered. I was absolutely surprised. She definitely deserves a break and I feel guilty for taking it away from her.

"It won't be a bother." She said reading me like an open book is waiting to be read.

"What won't be a bother?" asked Sakura.

"I'll be a co-sensei whenever I'm free. Tomorrow and after tomorrow I'm free."

"How about you guys sit down there against the trees while Itachi and I spar with Naomi." I suggested

"Sheesh Kakashi-sempai, are you trying to send both of us to the hospital?" asked Itachi.

"Come on Itachi, let's help our friend here get used to wood manipulating." I pressed.

"Fine, kids sit far away so you don't get hurt." Said Itachi

After the kids were seated, the three of us spread out. Itachi and I on one side while Naomi on the other.

Wood came out of the ground shaped like dragons at each side of Naomi's and the battle began.

_Three hours later_

My body burns! I even forgot that this was a spar ever since Itachi activated his sharingan. The three of us are now sprawled with our heads against each other. Naomi barely broke a sweat but I can tell she's a bit sore. I had to uncover my sharingan!

My students came and stood above of us. I think Itachi is unconscious. Hehe. I sat up with a groan at the same time as Naomi who immediately turned to Itachi and started healing him. So she still has chakra…huh.

"You know medical ninjustu?" I asked before my students sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I used to learn under Tsunade-sama before she left the village" she answered still focusing on Itachi.

"You guys should probably go home and don't worry Sasuke, Kakashi and I will get Itachi home safely and Akemi, sweetheart go get your brother and your things then wait in front of my clan compound. Naruto, you too." Naomi said after she finished healing Itachi who walk up the moment she lifted her small hands off of him.

I looked at her questioningly. "They always have a sleepover at my household every week." She answered my unasked question.

After the kids left, the three of us found ourselves walking together towards the Uchiha compound.

"I'm older than you and I'm still a midget" she said to Itachi. Itachi and I chuckled amused by her frustration of such a thing.

"I'm not kidding, Itachi is younger than me by 3 years" she continued.

"You're born this way, Beautiful" said Itachi.

"Uh-huh" I added and both of us were rewarded with a kiss on the temple though I'm surprised she could reach me.

"Oh come one Naomi! What about me, no kiss?" asked Shisui who appeared out of nowhere but it seemed that Naomi and Itachi are used to it.

Naomi kissed him on the cheek…NO FAIR! We got it on the temple. Oh well, I just met her yesterday so I shouldn't exactly complain.

"Hello Kakashi-kun, Itachi-chan." Shisui greeted. Both of us just nodded in acknowledgment before starting to walk again.

"Hey! Why is Itachi-chan limping?" Shisui asked.

"We sparred" I replied shortly. Shisui facepalmed and Naomi chuckled.

"What?" I asked confused by their reactions.

"It's just that, Shisui and Itachi once sparred with me and the two of them ended breaking their left legs. Last week, Itachi said that people should learn from their mistakes and apparently he never learned from his mistake." Naomi answered and Itachi groaned. I chuckled at Itachi's misfortune.

"Which is exactly why you should take your Taijutsu training seriously" said Naomi. After we got Shisui and Itachi home, Naomi and I started walking towards her home.

When we got to the Uchiha compound, I stayed outside so I could slip a poison into my blood with a senbon though it is not deadly. It's another test.

While we're walking towards her clan's compound, I felt the poison take effect. I started shivering. "Kakashi-kun, are you okay? Are you sick?" She asked.

"I-I think s-so" I answered.

"Come on then let me get you to my clan's compound, it's just 2 minutes from here."

"O-O-Okay"

We kept walking for exactly two minutes and I noticed Akemi, Naruto and who I assume Akemi's brother, Neji. He's one of Gai's students.

"Neji, Akemi open the gates then run to the household and get the spare bedroom ready, Naruto make some shadow clones and carry your friends' bags." Naomi spoke.

"Hai!"

_Half an hour later_

_Knock knock_

"Come in." came the tired reply of mine. Naomi walked in looking absolutely stunning with that navy blue kimono of hers. She's wearing a kimono with my favorite color.

It wasn't really a kimono. It was a navy blue kimono top that has golden dragon designs on them and hugs her upper body with black capris pants that hugs her thin slender legs.

"Here I got some chicken soup" she said while walking towards me with a wooden tray.

"Thank you" I managed to rasp. I sat up and had to remove my mask to eat, now let's see her reaction to my beauty. "I'll leave you alone to provide you privacy." She said referring to the mask. COULD SHE BE ANYMORE CONSIDERATE!?

"No, it's okay" I replied quickly.

She nodded before bringing a chair and sat beside the bed. I removed my mask and kept eating very aware to the pair of eyes watching me.

_Knock knock_

"Can we come in?" asked a very cute voice. I felt Naomi's sapphire orbs shift to the door and so did my black ones.

"Uhh, yeah sure you can come in" Naomi replied. I put on my mask after wiping my mouth with the tissue that was on the tray. I just noticed that I'm only wearing the shirt that has my mask sewed to. It's just a tight sleeveless shirt with the mask attached to it.

The door slid opened before two small adorable kids walked in. The girl had black hair and ocean blue eyes and the boy had pure white hair like Naomi's and onyx eyes.

"Hiro, Hiroshi, is there something you need?" she asked softly and smiling beautifully.

The girl looked at me with concern. "Naomi-nii-san, is he alright?" she asked.

"Yes he is healed" Naomi replied before turning to me and introducing them.

"Kakashi, this is Hiro, my younger sister." She said holding out a welcoming hand to Hiro who took then sat on Naomi's lap. "This is Hiroshi, my younger brother, the two of them are twins." She continued and held out her same welcoming hand which Hiroshi took then sat on Naomi's shoulder.

"They're adorable." I muttered quietly but it seemed that Naomi heard because she mouthed the words 'I know'.

"Where are the genins?" she asked.

"Playing cards." Replied Hiroshi shortly.

"Hiroshi, come I want to play with the pups" said Hiro and with that said they left me with Naomi…alone.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-kun, but you'll have to sleep here today" said Naomi breaking the silence.

"I don't mind."

"Okay then, there are some clothes in the closet if you wanted to shower though I can't have you move a lot so if you're going to shower then do it and sleep and if you need anything, flare your chakra." She said sternly which makes her more adorable.

I chuckled while nodding. She removed the part of the mask that covers my cheek before kissing softly and placing the mask back to its place. I blushed under my mask.

She smiled brightly and walked out of my room. I had to use all my willpower not to pull her into bed with me and kiss her fully on the lips.


End file.
